


Souls of the Divine (Or, Aliens Walking Among Us)

by Rogu3p1rate26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bus Crash, Character Death, Gen, He's only refrenced on in the prologue, I hope, Like, Main Characters Die in the Prologue, Minor Shiro/Adam, Or relationships, TW for Automobile crash, but not too graphic, graphic description of character deaths, if it is please let me know so I can rewrite it, no other romances, thank you for your time, they don't have time for romances, they just died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogu3p1rate26/pseuds/Rogu3p1rate26
Summary: “In which, the original paladins are god-like aliens, until they died. Then their souls reincarnated numerous times, up to modern day. Then their human bodies died and were reborn as gods.Yeah, they didn’t like it either. Too bad the lions aren’t giving them much choice in the matter. But, hey, at least they have cool new powers."





	Souls of the Divine (Or, Aliens Walking Among Us)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first VLD fanfic. I realize there are other stories like this one out there, but the idea hit me last week and wouldn’t let go. Well, it was this idea and a vampire one that started in medieval Japan. I just chose this one because I thought it was more interesting. But if you read this, like my writing and would like to read that story, please feel free to leave me a comment telling me and I’ll try to get it written. Oh, and in case you’re wondering why I wrote the lions as having different genders, it was posted on Tvtropes that the creators confirmed that the blue and green lions were female, and the black, yellow and red lions were male.
> 
> *****This is a warning that the first chapter has a rather descriptive depiction of a fatal bus wreck. This story stars off very, very dark. The bus crash does kill the main characters. I tried not to be too graphic, but some people might be triggered by this, so this is just a heads up. If you are triggered by car accidents, I’m very sorry. The scene starts with ‘The first victim’ in bold and ends before ‘Keith felt sensation hit him oddly’. Please be warned. Thank you.*****
> 
> For everyone out there who has read my Young Justice fic, TDKoGC, I haven’t forgotten or abandoned you. And I hope to have the next chapter posted by the end of the month. Which is far too long for an update, I know. Never the less, please bear with me. I will get it finished and posted. I promise I haven’t given up on it; I just haven’t had the motivation to finish it. I know that’s no excuse, but please stick with me. And I already have the first chapter of the short third story that follows it, which I will post immediately after I post the last chapter of TDKoGC. Once again, I apologize for my laziness, and I thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender is owned and produced by DreamWorks, Netflix, Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, Kihyun Ryu, Eugene Lee, Steve In Chang Ahn & Chris Palmer. And was written by Tim Hedrick, Joshua Hamilton, May Chan, Lars Kenseth, Mark Bemesderfer & Mitch Iverson and the numerous wonderful minds behind the show. I do not, in any shape or form, have anything to do with the show. This is just me taking the characters and putting them in my own little world. Here’s hoping I don’t screw it up too badly.

Prologue: Don’t take the Bus

No one noticed the little old lady. Which is good in one way, as it means whoever sees her will die soon. On the other hand, they might have stopped her from damaging the bus. She held her clippers up to the bus in question and swiftly snipped a thick multi-colored thread. She nodded her head once and turned around and disappeared from view. She rematerialized next to her two sisters, both of whom appeared younger than her. They all nodded once in greeting and turned to the group of seven who headed towards them. The old lady spoke to the group.

“It is done; no later than 9:34 in the morning, you will have your paladins. Unfortunately, in order to get them, we needed to tweak a few other fates so as to not cause suspicion. Never the less, those souls will be properly taken care of.” The group of seven looked amongst themselves and nodded to each other. One of the group, a dark-skinned woman with snow white hair and startling blue eyes looked at the others and turned to the trio.

“We thank you very much for agreeing to do this. We know this must have been difficult, or at least rather last moment for you. But we thank you and we are in your debt, ladies Moirai.” The three ladies nodded again and the youngest looking one spoke next.

“Normally we only interfere with mortal lives if they are destined for great things. As such, it is our pleasure to be able to help you with this. To be honest, we weren’t even aware aliens were able to reincarnate. So, when you came to us for this task we were indeed surprised. However, we looked at the five you spoke of and realized we needed to do this. You were right, if they aren’t chosen, Zarkon will enslave the planet. So, for the greater good, they must die.” The tallest man of the group, with short black hair, and square-shaped glasses spoke next.

“Yes, we have no choice. We need to be reunited with them, and merge our quintessence with theirs, or else Zarkon will win. And that must be prevented at all costs.” The sisters nodded once more and the middle-aged sister spoke next.

“Just please be certain to be on that street and be waiting. Once the crash starts, you will have less than two minutes to collect their souls. Be swift, or their souls might try to flee, or they might be damaged or destroyed before you can save them, like their predecessors.” The group nodded in agreement, and the sisters started to disappear, like smoke from a candle. “We bid you luck. Farewell.”

The group turned amongst themselves once the sisters disappeared. The dark-skinned woman looked at her comrades, serious and grim expressions on their faces. She looked at the tall man with black hair, watched as he adjusted his glasses and smoothed his black jacket. She turned to the tallest woman of the group; fair-skinned leggy blonde wearing blue. She looked to her oldest and dearest companion, a ginger-haired man with a big mustache. She turned her gaze to the biggest, slightly shorter man with his shaggy ash-colored hair wearing yellow. Next to him was the shortest mal, wearing a frown which seemed to go with his deep red hair and red jacket. Finally, she turned to the shortest female, a woman with messy hair pulled up into buns, wearing green overalls and a green bandana.

“I know this situation is not ideal, but we have no other choice. This is our only chance and we need to take it. I understand if you have reservations, but Zarkon will not give us time to make this work. Please, we have to make this work.” She pleaded with the group. The others looked amongst themselves, the man in red sighing.

“Look princess, we know what has to be done. They’re not going to like this, but we will get the job done. You and Coran just need to be sure to have the Castle prepared for our arrival. Make sure the rooms are ready and be prepared to make a run for it.” The woman in green nodded her head in agreement.

“Red’s right, if Zarkon catches a glimpse of us, of even thinks we’re up to something he will attack us. We can get our paladins, but we won’t be able to fight until after we merge with them. So, we’re going to be vulnerable.” The white-haired woman nodded in agreement.

“Yes, until you have merged with the paladins and fixed the connections to your broken souls, you’re all vulnerable. Coran and I will be standing by waiting; please don’t hesitate to call us if you need us.” The men and women in black, blue, yellow, green and red nodded once more turned and walked away. The one in red spoke up.

“This is so wrong; They’ve hardly had time to live. And here we are, acting as psychopomps.” He woman in blue sighed.

“We know, brother. But they’ll die anyway, at least this way, it’ll be quick.” With one last nod, the red-haired man stopped walking, lowering himself to his hands and knees, glowing a bright red. The glow brightened and dimmed to reveal a red cat. The others got to their hands and knees as well, glowing blue, green, yellow and black, before disappearing and reappearing as cats. The five cats shook themselves once and quickly scattered throughout the street. The man named Coran and the princess watched the cats leave and turned to leave as well. They had rooms to prepare and a hidden castle to make ready for a sudden departure.

The next morning found several people going about their morning routines. The poor bus driver never saw the damage to the undercarriage of his bus, since it only failed after he checked it over. Fortunately, he would be found to be innocent of negligence, and all charges against him would be dropped. It was just too bad the crash killed 12 people and injured 17 others that day, in what would be considered one of the worst freak accidents in automobile crashes of the twenty-first century.

The bus made its usual pick up at the bus stop at 9:30 and after stopping at two stop lights, continued down the road. When the brakes failed, it ended up causing a chain reaction which killed people on the bus, in the streets and in three apartments.  
*****  
The first victim: 19-year-old Keith Kogane

Keith wasn’t paying attention to where he was going as he was checking his emails on his cellphone one last time on the way to his job interview. He was walking beside his bike and stopped for barely three seconds. He heard the something big coming towards him but didn’t look up until he heard the horn. He saw the bus heading towards him and attempted to dart away. Unfortunately, he never noticed the pothole which snagged the front wheel of his bike. He looked down at the wheel and back up at the bus and sadly thought to himself, ‘Looks like I won’t be getting the job after all.’ Fortunately, the collision killed him quickly.

The seventh victim: 18-year-old Lance McClain-Sanchez

Lance was headed to work at the café a few blocks from the crash. He was walking today as his brother’s car was in the shop. Lance met a lovely lady on the way and asked her out on a date She agreed and they decided to meet at the café around seven that evening after Lance got off. Before he could take two steps away, he heard the bus, saw the crash and tried to get the lady and a few others away from the street. He never saw the piece of wreckage that flew through the air and killed him.

The tenth victim: 18-year-old Tsuyoshi ‘Hunk’ Garrett

Hunk was actually on the bus that morning. Normally he wouldn’t, as he preferred to drive on is moped, but he was running late and the moped wouldn’t start, so Hunk had no choice but to take the bus to get to work. He was on the bus when the brakes failed. He saw the bus driver lay on the horn and try to warn the guy in the street. Hunk gripped his seat as tightly as he could, praying under his breath for the bus to stop. But it didn’t, as the bus hit a truck for a nearby construction job and actually somehow flipped over. The bus landed on its top and poor Hunk was quickly put out of his misery.

The twentieth victim: 16-year-old Pidge Gunderson a.k.a. Katie Holt

Surprisingly, Katie was searching for her father and older brother after they went missing and was staying with a family friend while she searched, hiding under an assumed alias. Katie normally stayed up late and slept late into the morning before going out and asking questions about her family. Today however, she woke early and was on her laptop, when she heard the crash. Like most people, she became curious and darted to the window to see what had happened She stuck her head out the window to see and ended up among the casualties.

The twenty-fourth victim: 26-year-old Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane

Takashi was also on the bus that morning. He was heading to his doctor’s office to do blood work and have a few tests done. Takashi wasn’t paying attention to much, as he was caught up in his own world. Between his prosthetic acting up, his muscles starting to decline, and his fiancé being in the hospital with pneumonia, he really couldn’t be blamed for not paying attention to the start of the crash. It was the horn that drew his attention, causing him to look up. He heard the others on the bus and attempted to wedge himself into his seat. Unfortunately, the bus flipping and landing on it’s top, jarred him lose and knocked him against one of the seats, causing his death.  
*****  
Keith felt sensation hit him rather oddly; especially since he was certain he had been hit by a bus. He opened his eyes, slowly maneuvering himself into a sitting position. He slowly looked around, confused as to why there was as much debris on the street. He startled, turning behind him, and saw his body laying there lifelessly on the street. He backed away when he saw the empty eyes looking towards him. He began to panic, before he heard a male voice.

‘Keith Kogane, I am here to claim you.’ Keith turned to look around and saw a red lion standing before him. He gasped as the lion pinned him in it’s gaze. The beast placed a large paw over his heart. ‘Be at peace my paladin. Rest.’ He felt his eyes close and knew no more. His body became a small flickering ball of flame, which the lion gently grabbed in his mouth, and glowed, before disappearing.

Lance, Katie & Tsuyoshi went through the same experiences and they also turned into balls of flame. Each one was carefully collected and disappeared without a trace. The black lion however, felt a brush of darkness near, and so swiftly moved to his paladin, the barely aware Takashi. He trotted to Takashi, when he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

‘It looks like I found you, my lion.’ The black lion flinched, having hoped Zarkon wouldn’t catch onto them until after the fact. He needed to act fast, or it would be all over. He ran to Takashi as his soul started to stir. He opened his eyes and saw the great beast standing over him. He spoke before Takashi could make a sound.

‘I have no time to explain, Takashi. But please believe me when I say I’m very sorry about this.’ He placed his paw on Takashi’s chest. ‘Rest for now, my paladin.’ Takashi barely closed his eyes, when the black lion felt something painful scratch across his core. He roared in pain, causing a barely conscious Takashi reach out to comfort the lion. The attempt was futile, as he quickly turned into a ball of flame. However, the lion was touched by the effort.

The lion quickly snagged the ball and had to fight to keep from clamping down on it when another searing pain hit him. Zarkon was beyond furious and did not like being betrayed and ignored like this. The lion sent a call to his younger brothers and sisters, sent a warning to the princess, and darted away. Zarkon sent another attack at him, almost causing him to drop the fragile, precious soul from his grasp. He sent another call out and was rewarded with four quick attacks at Zarkon. It wouldn’t hurt him, but it would buy the lions a moment to regroup. Another attack, this time from the castle, caught Zarkon off guard and the five lions swiftly escaped. Once the five were back inside the castle, it glowed with power and instantly disappeared.

The four younger lions returned to human forms and crowded around their oldest brother. The black lion proceeded to gently place the ball of flame on the ground, breathing on it gently. The ball glowed once and expanded into a human form. The lion turned into a human, moving to the unconscious form and gently lifted him in a bridal carry. The five moved into an unoccupied room, where Coran was quickly pulling the covers back on the bed. Takashi was placed on the bed, being maneuvered into a comfortable position, and the covers were pulled over him. The black lion placed a hand on Takashi’s forehead, light flashing from his hand to cover Takashi’s form. Once the glow covered him completely, the lions all backed away and sighed in relief.

All five paladins had been recovered and would soon awaken as more. The younger lions looked at their brother and winced when they saw the wounds on his back. Coran waved them away, as he was more then capable of taking care of the unconscious humans/soon-to-be gods. The oldest brother nodded and let his younger siblings pull him to his dais. He shivered once he stepped on it, glowing once more, and growing in size. Stopping once he regained his true form; that of a large mechanical lion. He looked at his siblings, purred once to thank them, and created a black force field. The younger lions sighed, with the blonde in blue rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

“That was horrifying. How did he find us so soon? I know he still has a connection to Black, but there’s no way he could have known this quickly.” The muscular man in yellow shook his head.  
“I wish we knew sister, but this is Zarkon we’re talking about. The first of the paladins to die, who still somehow came back to life. Or half-life if you want to call it that. Who knows what he’s capable of?” She nodded in agreement, shuddering to herself. It was the woman in green who spoke next.

“It’s got to be the witch. She’s the only one who had the potential to track us down. She must have strengthened Zarkon’s connection and found us. Besides, she has a tiny connection to all of us as well, being one of the alchemists who helped form us into our true forms. Black will be alright, he just needs to recharge. As long as the Castle of Lions is outside of Zarkon’s reach, we have time for our paladins to complete the change. So, for the time being, I say we need to give Princess Allura as much support as we can.” 

She looked at her siblings, meeting their gazes with a serious look. The others nodded in agreement, and after checking on their brother once more, headed to the bridge of the ship. The princess would want a report.


End file.
